


Eyes

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cutting, F/M, Gore, JUST, Low Necrophilia, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Gore, More - Freeform, Mutilation, Rape, Sadistic Protagonist, actually, it's - Freeform, light - Freeform, light gore, than - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a man, a cruel man who has a severely dangerous kink, a love for cutting up chubby women. This story will contain mentions of torture, gore and blood. It will also contain a short segment where the protagonist will have sex with a no longer living woman. </p><p>You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

“LET GO! HELP!” A chubby young woman screams for her life as she struggles beneath my weight, small tears streaming down her cheeks. What was her name again? Oh well, it didn’t matter now anyway, all I was interested in was her body; nice and plump. This young woman was just my type, long hair, innocent appearance, large D-cup tits and best of all, meat all over her body. 

“No one is going to come you know? I’ve soundproofed my entire home just for you…” I snicker as I watch the young woman fall silent, pure despair surfacing onto her face. That was the look I’ve been waiting for, the face of denial, struggle and acceptance all in one, I could come just from that face alone. The look of finally realizing that the dashing young man, who was almost like the prince from fairy tales, was actually your evil stepmother was perfect; eyes widening in shock to display the full length of the slowly dilating pupils, lips parted and quivering as tears are held back, the soft whimpers of disbelief as the mind fights against the reality that was shoved down its throat, is there anything more perfect than this?

“Now, time for me to have some real fun…” I whisper into my target’s ear as I pull out a small knife, my favorite toy. Once the sharp blade had come into sight, the young woman began thrashing around violently, her last fight for her life. “I always did love feisty chicks…” I remark sarcastically as I quickly thrust the small blade into the young woman’s forearm, holding her in place. The young woman screams in pain as rivers of tears pour from her eyes, wetting her beautifully terrified face. Ahh… This was the best… 

“What’s wrong? Do you not like foreplay?” I tease as I intentionally twist the blade whilst it was still lodged inside her forearm, watching closely as crimson blood oozes out of her skin and dribbles down to the carpeted ground, staining the white carpet in a deep shade of blood red. 

“Oh!” I suddenly pipe up as I realize that I had forgotten something important while indulging in my fun, “I almost forgot to collect my trophy. Hang on a moment; this will only take a second.” I remark as I violently extract the small blade from the young woman’s forearm, before dangling the sharp tip of the blade inches away from the young woman’s right eyeball. Without hesitation, I let go of the blade’s handle, grinning as I watch the sharp tip cleanly penetrate the young woman’s pupil, a perfect shot. The young woman screams in pain, much louder than when her forearm was stabbed. No surprise there though, getting your eye sliced open must have been much more painful than a flesh wound like having a knife through your arm. 

“Ahh… I messed up…” I giggle as I forcefully pull my favorite blade out of the screaming young woman’s bleeding socket, before lifting the blade coated in her blood and jelly-like vitreous humor towards my lips, hoping to put on a show for my target, but as soon as I was ready, I noticed that the young woman had fainted on the spot. 

“Hey!” I shout as I slap the young woman, a red palm print forming on the side of her cheek, “Don’t go to sleep now, we’re reaching the best part.” I demand as I repeatedly slap the young woman, only stopping once she was definitely looking at me. “Good… Now for the judgement…” I clear my throat as I stretch my tongue out of my mouth, before sliding its broad length across my blade, collecting a mixture of blood and eye fluid inside my mouth, much to the young woman’s horror.

“Hmm… Doesn’t taste right…” I critique as I swish the mixture of goo inside my mouth, before spitting the disgustingly jelly-like substance into my target’s ruined socket. “You can have that back… Tell the chef his food was disgusting today…” I laugh as the young woman slowly passes out once again; the pain of having her eyeball stabbed and spat back into her must have been too much for her weak mind.

“Looks like she’s done…” I sigh as I push myself off of the young woman’s chubby body, before positioning myself between her legs. “Let me just finish up and collect my trophy…” I comment as I tear open a door directly to my destination, exposing the young woman’s slit through a hole in her shorts. 

Pulling out my now throbbing member, I place the tip of my smegma-coated meat onto the young woman’s pristine garden. Without delay, I thrust my hips as hard as I humanly could, the entire length of my pole disappearing into the young woman’s snatch as she screams awake, the pain of having her dry walls tearing apart forcing her body to retaliate. 

“Oh? Looks like you’re awake… This may be fun…” I grin as I push the young woman back onto her back, all the while thrusting my hips as deep into her dry hole as possible. “Let me just help you get off… Women like having their nipples teased don’t they?” I ask rhetorically as I cut the young woman’s large breasts free, my sharp knife slicing through the fabric of her shirt and bra like butter. 

“These look pretty…” I compliment the young woman’s nipples as I roll them between my fingers, making sure not to damage her pink skin. “Maybe I should keep one of them…” I remark as I place the sharp blade against her sensitive skin, making sure that the blade was only barely cutting into her skin. 

“No… Please…” The young woman begs as tears, both normal ones from her left and bloody ones from her right, continue to stream down her cheeks, the young woman crying since the time I had stabbed her arm. 

“Hmm… What should I do…?” I feign ignorance as I remove the blade from her nipple, small dribbles of red seeping out of her skin. Maybe I should just spare a nipple; I mean where was I going to keep that anyway? Yes… I see something much more useful.

“Alright… I’ll spare your nipple.” I smile as I pull the blade away from her, a small glimmer of hope in the young woman’s eye, but that hope soon became even greater despair as she notices my dark expression. “I needed a new cushion anyway…” I snicker as I expertly slice through the young woman’s soft skin, a large, soft cushion popping out of her body as it falls to the floor beside her, the bright red blood leaking out of its holder and dirtying the area around it. 

“Huh?” The young woman stares at me in disbelief, her body yet to realize what had just happened, before screaming in pain. I could see the hatred in her eye, the murderous intention ripe inside her, yes, this was going to be much tastier than the drink I had earlier. I grinned as I carefully lower my face close to the woman’s now cratered skin, giggling softly as I stretched out my tongue and took a nice long lick of the hole where her breast once was. 

“Hmm… Better… but it needs more flavor…” I evaluate as I ignore the young woman’s pain-filled screams of agony, swirling the strong taste inside my mouth as I try to find all of the hidden flavors of the meal I had been given. “Oh, I almost forgot about you…” I fake concern as I focus back onto her lower body, my hips once again picking up speed as I ram myself deep inside the young woman’s twitching body. 

“This sucks… It feels horrible inside you…” I whine as I pull out of the young woman’s practically barren hole, not a single drop of moisture in sight. “Maybe I should just get some lube…” I thought out loud as I grin at my target, the look in my eyes making the young woman shiver in fear. “Don’t worry… I’ll just borrow some of your natural oil-based lubricant.” I laugh as I place the edge of my knife against the woman’s stomach, before dragging it across the large surface and tearing a large slit in the middle of her stomach. 

“AAAAAHHHH!!!” The woman screams in pain, no surprises there since she had been screaming the whole time she was here, as I shove my entire hand into her body, brushing past organs and accidentally poking some important parts. “This should do it…” I nod as I plunge my fist into the young woman’s vagina, using her blood and guts to warm up her mating hole, but it was still as dry as it had been when I started. 

“Hmm… Maybe the liquids don’t transfer well…” I ponder as the young woman screams hysterically, her limbs flailing as she stares in horror at her spilled guts and open wound. “Fuck it…” I finally give up as I sheath the knife into the young woman’s walls, before rotating it in a full circle and pulling it out. 

“That looks good enough for me…” I sigh as I reinsert myself into the young woman’s dripping box, the large volume of blood escaping through the gap between my length and her gaping, ruined hole. I couldn’t say that it was the best form of lubricant, but it sure was good enough. My thrusts went through smoothly, the young woman’s screams of pain as I continuously stroke her multiple wounds inside her sensitive flesh giving me intense stimulation. 

“Shit…” I panic as I notice the young woman slowly fading out of consciousness, the blood loss and pain clearly taking its toll on her body as her flailing becomes weaker and her voice grows softer. “I need to collect this while she’s still alive…” I mention as I place my fingers onto the young woman’s left eyelid, forcing her natural defence open as I push my fingers deep into her socket, placing them at the back of her eye where the optic nerve was, before pulling the whole eyeball out of its socket. 

The woman could no longer scream as loud or thrash as violently, but her now violently quivering lips and her intense bawling was enough to convey that this situation was too much for her, but yet it was wonderful for me. Using my blade, I place the sharp edge against the support holding her eye in place, slowly pushing the blade through as I slice off her eyeball in the most perfect and painful way possible. With a pop, the young woman’s eyeball falls out of her head as I toss it into a small jar, my trophy for the day collected. 

The young woman screams loudly as she thrashes around, although whether it was from the pain she was experiencing or to push me out of her I do not know, but her energy soon dissipates as her legs fall flat onto the ground, her arms resting beside her body as a soft whimper escapes her lips.

“Ah… She passed out again…” I sigh once more as I watch the young woman’s chest finally stop, the intense pain and blood loss clearly too much for her body. “Oh well, better finish up quick before the body gets cold…” I emotionlessly remark as I continue to plunge as deep as I could go, no longer worried that I would have an annoying bitch whine at me whenever I was too forceful or too close to her bloody cervix, literally. 

Pumping my hips into her now lifeless body, I realize that her walls weren’t as tight as they could be, and that there was only one way to fix it. With my trusty and favorite knife, I create a small hole at the young woman’s pelvis, careful to not hurt her walls or my cock, before pushing my entire hand through and grabbing the side of her entire vaginal stretch, grasping it tightly as I use her now motionless walls as another sex toy. Although much more satisfying, manually squeezing the young woman's walls made the act feel more like masturbation, rather than sex. Oh well, it felt good anyway...

“Ugh…” I groan as I feel the warm white rush flood through my tubes, the torrent of cream speeding through my rod as it explodes into the young woman’s no longer warm cooch. “Better find someone else to do…” I stretch my limbs as I head for the shower, catching my naked and bloody form in the mirror. “I should probably clean myself up before I go hunting…”


End file.
